I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the design of furniture and more particularly to a table displaying a three-dimensional rendition of a landscape scene, such as a golf course scene, that has been recessed under a transparent table top. The construction of the recess in combination with the glass covering gives the appearance of a bird's eye view of the layout of, say, a hole at a famous golf course.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Glass tops on articles of furniture are well-known in the art. The glass can serve as a decorative support or it may form a functional part of a landscape.
Decorative support table tops made of glass come in various geometrical sizes and are supported by a variety of bases. An example of an atypical base is the use of a cyprus knee or root as a base for a pane of glass. Driftwood is also a popular base, as are animal antlers and horns.
A typical ornamental use of glass table tops in landscape scenes are those wherein the glass is intended to depict the surface of water, such as a lake or pond surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,594,950 to Morris, there is shown a decorative table in which objects on the surface of the glass appear to emerge from a natural body of water. Animals or waterfowl are constructed so that an upper part of the figure is supported on top of the table top and a lower part is supported on the lower surface of the table top, thus representing the submerged portion of the animal or waterfowl. The two portions can be held together magnetically, allowing them to be moved along the surface. Supports for the glass table top are constructed to depict a natural part of the landscape, such as water lilies or submerged tree trunks. Also, the hue of the glass is varied to more accurately depict the nature of the water found at that particular scene.
Three dimensional terrarium-type landscapes are also known. An example is U.S. Pat. No. 2,196,230 to Randel, which describes an artificial miniature landscape in which trees, shrubs and other objects are formed from natural sponge. The sponge is trimmed to form an artistic assembly in combination with miniature figurines and furniture that extend above the surface of the terrarium.
Turning now to prior art golf course facsimiles, a three dimensional surface which is used as a playing field is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,591,095 (Meyer). This indoor golf game features a rug-like covering over a rolling "layout" and having a nap, fibers or similar surfacing of different lengths in order to simulate rough, hazards, putting greens and other features of a regulation outdoor golf course. It is fitted into a room or rooms of a building of comparatively confined or limited area but is not embodied as decoration in an item of furniture.